<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfits by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425731">Misfits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелкие правонарушители Александр Лайтвуд, Магнус Бейн, Клэри Фрей, Джейс Моргенштерн и Саймон Льюис встречаются на общественных работах, к которым их приговорил суд. Теперь им предстоит не поубивать друг друга в процессе и понять, что за странности начали происходить вокруг после мистической грозы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Алек с трудом раскрыл глаза. В голове гудело. Он попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Повсюду валялись обломки камней, по асфальту шли трещины. Еще четверо из их группы валялись раскиданными куколками по округе.</p><p>— Япона мать, драть меня в сраку! — простонал Саймон Льюис.</p><p>Алек неодобрительно посмотрел на этого парня. Он откровенно раздражал. Потому что болтал без умолку. И матерился. Много и грубо. И это не считая его вечных пошлостей. Алек случайно услышал телефонный разговор Саймона. Даже собственная мать не выдержала этого мудака, выставив его из дома.</p><p>Клэри застонала, прикасаясь дрожащими пальцами к рассеченной брови. Она выглядела внушительно. Примерно, как железный Арни в лучшие свои годы. Гора мышц и мускулов. Но при столкновении личика девушки с камнем, вопреки всем ожиданиям, человеческая плоть проиграла.</p><p>— Что это нахрен было? — спросила она, в ужасе.</p><p>Никто ей не ответил. Да и что сказать? Гроза. Странная какая-то. С яркими молниями, которые яростно били вокруг. Но все закончилось относительно не плохо, верно? Они живы и относительно не пострадали. Джейс уже отряхивал одежду, а Магнус… Ну он шевелился, конечно, но Алек предпочитал не смотреть в его сторону. Этот парень был слишком… эм…. Экстравагантным. Да.</p><p>— А где Ходж? — вдруг спохватился Лайтвуд. Единственный из всех вспомнивший об их наставнике по исправительным работам. Но его, кажется, не услышали.</p><p>Слишком робкий и зажатый Алек говорил тихо, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого. Так что он привык. Привык к тому, что его никто не слышит. Ему не отвечают. Будто он призрак. Бесплотный, неосязаемый, невидимый.</p><p>— Я его поищу, — пояснил он, поднимаясь.</p><p>— Я только вчера маникюр сделал, — прошипел Магнус, недовольно глядя на испорченный лак.</p><p>— Я, блядь, кровью истекаю, а тебя только твой маникюр беспокоит? — выпалила Клэри.</p><p>— Хочешь, я тебе помогу? — тут же оживился Саймон. — Не безвозмездно, конечно. Например, за отсос. Славный такой обмен, а?</p><p>Клэри посмотрела на него так, будто собиралась в очередной раз устроить драку, за которую и загремела на исправительные работы. Но в этот момент к ней подошел Джейс и молча протянул свой платок.</p><p>— Ты только что обломал мне сделку века, чувак! — недовольно сообщил Льюис. — С тебя причитается неустойка!</p><p>— Попросишь, чтобы он тебе отсосал? — поддел Магнус.</p><p>— Иди на хуй, чудо размалеванное, — беззлобно фыркнул Саймон. — Я не по вашей части. Мой хуй только для девочек.</p><p>— Заткнись, — рыкнул Джейс. — У меня от твоей похабной трескотни уши вянут.</p><p>— Не затыкай меня, принцесса Златовласка! — возмутился Саймон. — Это нормальный мужской слэнг. Это ты здесь нежный цветочек. К тому же до Клэри мне далеко. Вот уж где кладезь нецензурной брани. А девушкам ругаться ой как не к лицу.</p><p>— Я тебе, блядь, язык вырву и в жопу затолкаю, если еще раз что-нибудь обо мне скажешь, — хмурясь, заверила Клэри.</p><p>Она была высокой, плечистой и, казалось, с детства подрабатывала грузчиком. Так что Саймон действительно умолк. Но лишь ненадолго.</p><p>— Златовласка, а ты-то за что сюда попал? А то вы с Королевой Драмы самые некомпанейские. Поделись историей своей жизни.</p><p>— Отъебись, — рыкнул Джейс.</p><p>— Спасибо за платок, — нежно улыбнулась ему Клэри. — Я куплю тебе новый, взамен этого.</p><p>Но Джейс ничего ей не ответил, направившись в здание.</p><p>— Не по зубам тебе, крошка, такой мажор, — встрял в разговор Саймон. — Я слыхал, он спортсмен и из богатенькой семейки. Только батя у него зверь. Потому не стал отмазывать своего сынку от общественных работ. Наша Златовласка не привыкла соскребать чужое дерьмо и блевотину, вот он и не в духе. А там, где крутятся тощие модели 90-60-90, такой пышке, как ты, ничего не светит. Но мое предложение все еще в силе. — Парень поиграл бровями. — Я сегодня добрый, так что соглашусь не просто на отсос, но и поиметь тебя могу.</p><p>— Ты отвратителен, — скривился Магнус, поднимаясь.</p><p>Вот только падение прошло для него не так легко, как ему показалось на первый взгляд. Голова закружилась. Его повело и ноги начали подкашиваться, когда его вдруг подхватили крепкие, сильные руки, тепло которых ощущалось даже через ткань оранжевой робы. Бейн улыбнулся, подумав, что вернулся Джейс, которого он счел весьма привлекательным и перспективным парнем. Вот только Магнус ошибся. Его поддерживал за плечи тот дерганный и робкий парень. Алек, кажется.</p><p>— Ты тоже был здесь? — спросил Магнус, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.</p><p>В другом случае, он не позволил бы прикасаться к себе просто так, но сегодня опасался, что упадет.</p><p>— Я… отходил. П-проверить Ходжа, — запинаясь, пробормотал Алек. Его взгляд был устремлен куда угодно, только не на стоявших вокруг него людей. — Он в порядке.</p><p>— Круто, — безразличным тоном ответил Магнус.</p><p>Пока они отвлеклись, то пропустили весьма забавную сцену того, как Клэри швырялась всем, что попадалось ей под руку в Саймона. Впрочем, если бы ей удалось поймать этого придурка, то она бы его ударила. Как минимум.</p><p>— На сегодня все свободны, — прогремел голос Ходжа. — Валите с глаз моих, чтобы я вас не видел.</p><p>— Халява! — кричал Саймон, убегая прочь, потому что Клэри уже вышла на тропу войны и собиралась поймать этого хлюпика, чтобы подмести тротуар его рожей.</p><p>***</p><p>Джейс пришел домой, громко хлопнув дверью. Он снял эту уёбищную оранжевую форму, но ему казалось, будто плотный слой грязи налипал на его кожу. Хотелось тереть и тереть себя мочалкой. Нужно было только добраться до душа. И все.</p><p>Но вместо этого парень решил заглянуть на кухню и перехватить что-нибудь по-быстренькому. В конце концов, целый день оттирания похабной надписи с общественной собственности, способствовали аппетиту.</p><p>— Явился. Ну, как твой первый день? Понравились общественные работы? — раздался голос Валентина, когда Джейс штурмовал холодильник.</p><p>Отец открыто ухмылялся и явно не ждал ответа.</p><p>— Чего молчишь, Джонатан Кристофер? — спросил он, использовав полное имя, вместо сокращения, которое предпочитал использовать сам Джейс.</p><p>— Нас чуть не убила молния, — ответил он, желая вызывать хотя бы толику волнения.</p><p>— В сегодняшней грозе не было ничего серьезного, — фыркнул Валентин. — Чем вас заставляли заниматься сегодня?</p><p>— Оттирать краску и блевотину, — сжав челюсти ответил Джейс.</p><p>— И как? Понравилось? Ты втягивайся, сынок, втягивайся. Это только начало твоей карьеры.</p><p>— Я спортсмен! — прорычал тот в ответ отцу. — Это временно.</p><p>— Тебя отстранили! — крикнул в ответ Валентин. — На два года! За это время о тебе все забудут! Ты растеряешь форму. Ты никому не будешь нужен, Джонатан! Твоя жизнь закончилась в тот момент, когда тебя поймали с наркотиками. Скажи спасибо, что отделался только общественными работами.</p><p>Джейс стоял, зажмурившись и стискивая зубы, чтобы сдержаться. Не вступать в очередную полемику с отцом. Ничем хорошим для него это не кончится. И в глубине души он сожалел, что пошел на кухню. Сожалел, что не может повернуть время вспять, чтобы не слышать этих упреков, не видеть отца.</p><p>Когда Валентин, наконец, замолчал, Джейс открыл глаза и… охренел. Потому что он стоял возле входной двери! Что за хуйня с ним творится? Наверное, это последствия удара молнии. В голове что-то заклинило. Он не хотел встречаться с отцом, боялся этого. Вот его сознание и смоделировало их встречу. Определенно. Дело именно в этом. Но на кухню Джейс решил не соваться, отправившись сразу в душ. Уж туда-то папочка точно не нагрянет.</p><p>***</p><p>Магнус хмыкнул, бросив на себя взгляд в зеркало у входа в клуб. Выглядел он просто богически охуенно! Даже сучка Белкорт, проплывая мимо бросила на него завистливый взгляд, вызвав самодовольную ухмылку. Магнус был бомбой, детка. Просто неебически красивым и опизднительным. Куда таким потаскушкам, как Камилла до его утонченного вкуса и умения комбинировать стили. Да и макияж он делал куда лучше, чем все эти ее стилисты. Пусть у Магнуса не было денег на всякие дизайнерские штучки, но он шил себе сам. Собственными руками. Так что пусть все эти Гуччи, Дольче и Габаны идут на хуй. Магнус Бейн — лучший из лучших.</p><p>Его кофта обнажала сильные руки от локтя и ниже. Демонстрировала аппетитные бицепсы, а расстегнутые до пупка пуговицы позволяли похвастать идеальным прессом. Над своим телом Магнус работал не меньше, чем над одеждой, прической или макияжем.</p><p>По пути он натолкнулся на одного из своих бывших. Себастьян Верлак. Тот еще ублюдок. Последние мозги иссушил наркотой. Зато желания трахаться у него всегда, как у кролика. Вот и сейчас этот мудак схватил Магнуса за руку и притянул к себе. Ощущение его липких ладоней на коже вызывало неприятные ощущения.</p><p>— Куда идешь, солнышко? — спросил он.</p><p>Вдруг в его глазах словно что-то переключилось. Он плотно вжался в тело Магнуса и начал бормотать, скользя ладонями у него под рубашкой.</p><p>— Блядь, как я тебя хочу! Прямо здесь и сейчас! Посреди этого ебанного клуба! Просто разложу тебя и отдеру, как последнюю…</p><p>Договорить он не успел, потому что кулак Магнуса пришелся ему прямо в челюсть. Апперкот откинул этого мудилу, заставив отстраниться.</p><p>— Не приближайся ко мне больше, — с гримасой отвращения ответил Бейн, плюнув под ноги Себастьяну.</p><p>Эта выходка бывшего испортила ему настроение. Сильно испортила. Он поднялся в вип-зал и скрылся в небольшом помещении между уборными. Ему хотелось успокоиться и взять себя в руки, прежде чем встретиться с друзьями. Если бы не макияж, то Магнус предпочел бы умыться холодной водой, но пускать псу под хвост свои идеальные смоки-айс из-за какого-то уебка не хотелось.</p><p>Здесь же стояла Камилла, пытаясь поправить кривую стрелку у левого глаза. Но ее визажистов рядом не было, а сама девушка явно не профессионал. Эта сцена повеселила Магнуса и позволила ему ненадолго успокоиться.</p><p>— Помочь? — великодушно предложил он.</p><p>Камилла колебалась мгновение, после чего протянула парню свой карандаш для глаз. Магнус подошел к ней, слегка приподняв подбородок девушки, чтобы лучше видеть ее лицо. Глаза Белкорт заволокло желанием. Она начала судорожно стаскивать с себя одежду, бормоча:</p><p>— Трахни меня, Магнус! Возьми прямо здесь. Сейчас. Хочу почувствовать твой член. Выеби меня хорошенько.</p><p>Бейн ошарашено отпрянул, таращась на девушку с недоумением.</p><p>— Это шутка такая? — спросил он мгновение спустя.</p><p>Камилла смутилась от своего поведения и даже слегка покраснела. Создавалось впечатление, будто она и сама не понимает, что на нее нашло.</p><p>— Это такой прикол, да? Вы все сговорились? Хотите меня разыграть? — спросил Магнус.</p><p>Белкорт ухватилась за эту подсказку, как за спасительную соломинку.</p><p>— Именно. Не думаешь же ты, что я могу захотеть кого-то вроде тебя. Ты нищеброд с завышенным самомнением и скромным талантом.</p><p>Обычно придирки Камиллы, да и ничьи вообще, не задевали Магнуса. Но сегодня все шло наперекосяк. Чертовы общественные работы за вождение в нетрезвом виде. Гроза, после которой он чувствовал себя паршиво. А теперь и Себастьян с Камиллой… Ну нахуй! Сегодня Магнус лучше посидит дома, в теплом пледике, оставив все это дерьмо на потом.</p><p>— Зависть тебя не красит, Камилла. Впрочем, это нормальное качество бездарных людей, не способных создать что-то свое. Они умеют только критиковать, кипя от злобы, потому что им самим подобное недоступно.</p><p>Оставив за собой последнее слово, Бейн развернулся и пошел прочь. Горячее какао и мурлыкающий Мяо ждали его дома.</p><p>***</p><p>Алек сидел в своей комнате, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чтении книги. Но дикий, взрывной гогот и ор его сестры Иззи и ее подружки здорово отвлекал. А еще музыка… Алек не был ханжой, он мог многое стерпеть, правда! Но какие-то слезливые попсовые песенки, исполняемые на трех струнах и с сахарным голоском… Он просто умирал от подобного!<br/>Парень вздохнул и решил все же попросить Иззи сделать потише или хотя бы сменить исполнителя. Это ведь не сложно, верно? Но только не для Алека. Он нервно потоптался у порога своей спальни, кусая губы, и не решаясь взяться за дверную ручку. Но все же сделал это. Правда, вся его уверенность куда-то растворилась, когда Алек приблизился к спальне сестры и услышал голос ее подружки Лидии Бранвелл.</p><p>— Элиас просто ужасен! У меня и раньше были парни с маленькими членами, но они хотя бы старались! А этот кончает секунд за тридцать. И никаких других ласк. Ну, знаешь, хотя бы в качестве извинений.</p><p>Иззи звонко рассмеялась.</p><p>— Так какого черта ты его не бросишь?</p><p>— Он звезда Университета! — воскликнула Лидия таким тоном, будто услышала несусветную чушь от своей подружки.</p><p>Алек покраснел до корней волос. Он был старше своей сестры, но до сих пор оставался девственником! А они обсуждают такие вопросы… Провалиться ему на этом месте! Алек хотел просто исчезнуть сейчас. Вроде и не он говорил о подобных вещах, но ему стало мучительно стыдно. За то, что услышал такое, за то, что девушки могут обсуждать подробности своей интимной жизни с таким цинизмом, и даже за этого парня Элиаса, потому что он козел.</p><p>Алека всего затрясло от нервов. Дрожь била так, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки. А потом он постучался, подождал немного и вошел, решив, что Иззи могла ничего не услышать из-за громкой музыки, которую они с Лидией перекрикивали во время беседы. Когда он распахнул дверь, сестра со своей подругой бросили на Алека безразличные взгляды и вернулись к разговору.</p><p>— Кстати, за что твоего братца приговорили к общественным работам? — спросила Лидия.</p><p>Алек даже раскрыл рот от изумления. Это было как минимум невежливо! Задавать настолько личные вопросы в его же присутствии, но при этом игнорировать. Впрочем, Алека всю его жизнь игнорировали. Он привык.</p><p>— Я точно не поняла. Кто-то пригласил его на вечеринку в клуб, а там братец что-то поджог. Пожар и все такое.</p><p>— Да иди ты! — воскликнула Лидия.</p><p>— Ага. Его даже психом обозвали.</p><p>— Скромника Алека? Твоего брата тихоню? Уверена, на него просто повесили чужое преступление. Он сам не смог бы.</p><p>— Думаешь, кишка тонка? — вскинув бровь спросила Иззи.</p><p>— Он недостаточно плохой мальчик для такого. Зато благородно взять на себя чужую вину — это в его духе. Сколько раз он тебя выгораживал то!</p><p>— Твоя правда. Надеюсь, будет ему уроком. Стоит уже пересмотреть свои приоритеты и вспомнить, что у него есть яйца. Даже добро должно быть с кулаками.</p><p>— Иззи! — возмутился Алек. — Как у вас совести хватает так говорить?</p><p>Он злился и огорчался. Потому что… понимал, что его сестра права.</p><p>Но девушки его восклицания проигнорировали.</p><p>— Если он когда-нибудь станет чуточку отвязнее, я может быть ему дам, — размышляя протянула Лидия. — Ты, кстати, не знаешь, сколько у него сантиметров?</p><p>На этой фразе Алек заткнулся и молча таращился, то краснея, то бледнея.</p><p>— Фу! — ответила Иззи, запустив в подругу подушкой. — Он же мой брат! Я не хочу знать, что у него между ног. Но можешь сама проверить. Думаю, он пока никому не позволил сорвать свою ягодку.</p><p>Девушка красноречиво подвигала бровями.</p><p>Лидия звонко засмеялась.</p><p>— Нет, я не люблю возиться с девственниками. А свои тридцать секунд могу получить и от Элиаса.</p><p>На этих словах Алек не выдержал. Он выбежал прочь под громкий гогот девушек. Он вышел из комнаты сестры и из собственного дома. Это было ужасно, слышать такое о себе! Но, что хуже, они не стеснялись обсуждать его и говорить такое! Он бежал, бежал и бежал, пока не сбилось дыхание. После этого Алека вновь затрясло, как отходняк во время истерики. Все происходящее напоминало ему страшный сон. Или шок-контент в интернете.</p><p>***</p><p>Клэри пришла домой злая, как черт. На первом этаже она столкнулась с их соседкой Доротеей.</p><p>— Привет, — вежливо улыбнулась Фрей.</p><p>Настроение настроением, но Дотт уезжала в Париж на год и вернулась только вчера. Это была их первая встреча за долгое время, так что…</p><p>— Ничего себе! — воскликнула та в ответ. — Клэри, ты….изменилась.</p><p>Глаза Дотт были шокировано распахнуты.</p><p>— Угу, — ответила Клэри. — Ни следа от анорексии.</p><p>— Верно, — сдержанно улыбнулась ей соседка. — Ты определенно набрала килограммы…</p><p>— Спортом занимаюсь, — хмыкнула Фрей. — Боксом, каратэ. Железо еще тягаю и на протеине сижу.</p><p>— Мышцы, значит, — протянула Дотт, вежливо улыбаясь.</p><p>«Какие нахуй мышцы? Да ты на корову похожа! Это пиздец! Ёбаный стыд, я бы предпочла, чтобы меня скелетом похоронили, чем выглядеть как ты!» — раздался голос Доротеи.</p><p>— Что ты сказала?! — разъярилась Клэри.</p><p>— Говорю, про твои мышцы. Ты их всего за год нарастила!</p><p>«Это ж как надо постараться, чтобы из стройненькой тростиночки превратиться в блядского Халка за каких-то двенадцать месяцев?! Там не просто протеин, а самые настоящие стероиды! Я, кажется, слышала, что от них сиськи меньше становятся.»</p><p>Взгляд Дотт устремился к груди Клэри.</p><p>— Еще раз посмотришь на мои сиськи, и я тебе глаза собственными пальцами выдавлю, — пригрозила Фрей.</p><p>— Тебе показалось! Ничего такого! И… я, пожалуй, пойду, — Дотт быстро выскользнула в дверь.</p><p>«Пиздец! Эта Фрей чокнутая и агрессивная! Все эти спортивные примочки плохо влияют на организм. Она раскабанела и с головой теперь не дружит. А ведь я собиралась пригласить ее к себе на вечеринку! Как хорошо, что я не передала приглашение через тетю Джослин!»</p><p>Клэри стояла разинув рот и таращилась на закрытую дверь несколько секунд, пытаясь уложить события в своей голове. Но в итоге поняла, что Дотт просто свихнулась в своей Франции и теперь постоянно бормочет себе под нос, считая, что ее никто не слышит. Но в любом случае, общаться с человеком, который мысленно полоскает тебя в чане с дерьмом Клэри не хотелось.</p><p>***</p><p>— Мам, ты серьезно? — воскликнул Саймон. — Не пускаешь домой собственного сына? Свою кровиночку, которую носила под сердцем девять месяцев! А потом меняла памперсы, воспитывала… Ты даже не поговоришь со мной?</p><p>Льюис поскреб дверь в квартиру, будто надеясь, что это что-то изменит. Он бомжевал уже пару дней. Без жратвы, без вещей, без крыши над головой, без денег.</p><p>— О! Я знал, что ты передумаешь! Ты же разумная женщина, — радостно воскликнул Саймон, когда дверь открылась.</p><p>Элейн протянула ему сумку.</p><p>— Здесь твои вещи, — сообщила она.</p><p>— Что? — изумился Льюис. — Ты не передумала? Серьезно?</p><p>— Прости, Саймон, но так будет лучше. Ты должен повзрослеть и понять, что такое самостоятельная жизнь.</p><p>— Тогда дай мне хотя бы на работу устроиться!</p><p>— Ты этого не сделаешь, Сай, — грустно и устало ответила она. — Мы оба это понимаем. Всего лишь очередная отмазка. Я сыта этим по горло.</p><p>— Лучше скажи правду, мам! Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя в горле был хуй этого твоего любовничка. А я вам мешаю. Вот ты меня и выставляешь.</p><p>— Ты обокрал нас! — воскликнула женщина. — Ты угнал машину Тома!</p><p>— Потому и отрабатываю свои часы на общественных работах. Вы же забрали у меня деньги, вернули обратно тачку. Все отлично.</p><p>— Это по-твоему отлично, Саймон? Ты постоянно оскорбляешь меня и Тома. Ты хамишь, воруешь, паразитируешь на окружающих. С меня хватит. Научись быть взрослым.</p><p>Льюис смотрел на захлопнувшуюся перед его носом дверь. В общем и целом, в его жизни ничего странного не происходило. Он, как и всегда, был в глубокой жопе. Которой, судя по всему, ему предстоит торговать, чтобы как-то обеспечить себя.</p><p>— Вот же блядь, — грустно вздохнул парень, хватая сумку и направляясь в сторону центра, в котором проходили исправительные работы. Там хотя бы переночевать можно.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующее утро вся компания притащилась на исправительные работы в полном раздрае. Ну, кроме Саймона. Он в своей обычной манере не затыкался и нес всякую дичь.</p><p>— Эй, гром баба, устроишь для меня танец на коленях? — спросил он у Клэри.</p><p>Девушка, переодевавшаяся в стремную оранжевую форму, злобно посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Окей, сеанс стриптиза тоже не плох.</p><p>Льюис довольно ухмылялся, глядя на нее.</p><p>«Бля, со мной что-то не так, раз я хочу присунуть этому рыжему Йетте. Давно секса не было. Впрочем, — Саймон посмотрел на Клэри долгим взглядом. — Окей, она ничего так. Не жирная, а на массе. Хотя я слышал историю, как одна бодибилдерша во время секса мяла задницу своего мужика и порвала ее к хуям. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то надругался над моей жопой»</p><p>Клэри ошарашенно застыла, таращась на Льюиса.</p><p>— О, да, детка. Я секси, — подмигнул ей Саймон, прикидываясь будто облизнул палец и водит им по своему соску.</p><p>Это вызвало у девушки гримасу отвращения, и она отвернулась.</p><p>Магнус стоял около зеркала и поправлял макияж. Рукава его рабочей формы были повязаны вокруг пояса, обнажая торс. И Алек… он залип. Просто стоял и, как баран, таращился, не в силах отвести взгляд. Впрочем, его никогда не замечали, так что… Нет. Это был не тот случай.</p><p>Бейн посмотрел на него, ухмыляясь, и Алек отвернулся очаровательно краснея.</p><p>— Что стесняешься меня разглядывать в открытую? — спросил он.</p><p>— Я… нет… точнее… это….</p><p>— Не смущайся, малыш. Я не возражаю.</p><p>Алека словно молнией ударили от таких слов. Он широко распахнул глаза, онемело таращась на Магнуса, а его сердце забыло, как биться.</p><p>— Снимите комнату, — проворчал Джейс, проплывая мимо.</p><p>Клэри посмотрела на него и услышала:</p><p>«Блядь, как я мог так облажаться? Просто пиздец! Валентин не успокоится, пока не сотрет меня в порошок. Да и к прошлому возврата нет. Буду теперь оттирать чужое дерьмо и жалеть себя, пока не сдохну от передоза. Надо хотя бы наркотики начать принимать. Чтобы не разочаровать отцовских ожиданий»</p><p>Девушка хмуро смотрела на губы Джейса. Они не двигались! Словно все вокруг резко получили дар чревовещания.</p><p>— С вами никакой хуйни не случалось за последние сутки? — уточнила она.</p><p>Этот вопрос заставил Джейса замереть и обратить взгляд на Клэри.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спросил он.</p><p>— Не знаю. Странная ебанина какая-нибудь.</p><p>Алек открыл рот, но смутился и замолчал.</p><p>«Сестра обсуждала с подругой мою девственность так будто меня нет в комнате, хотя я стоял всего в нескольких метрах от них. Но меня и так никто не замечает. Думаю, это был прикол» — услышала она мысли Алека.</p><p>«Она знает? С ней случилось то же самое? Нет, наверное, просто шутка» — заключил Джейс и вышел.</p><p>Клэри нахмурилась и пошла следом за ним.</p><p>— Эй, рыжая обезьянка, неужели ты решила променять меня на Златовласку? — выпалил Саймон, вылетая следом.</p><p>Алек перевел взгляд на полуголого Магнуса, который вытащил из пачки сигаретку и чиркал зажигалкой, пытаясь выбить из нее искру. В одной из попыток он выронил ее вовсе. Алек, как истинный джентльмен, наклонился и поднял оброненный предмет, возвращая владельцу. Магнус хмыкнул, намеренно коснувшись пальцев Алека, когда забирал зажигалку. Ему хотелось поддразнить паренька. Увидеть, как у того перехватит дыхание или покраснеют щеки. Но произошло нечто иное. Этот робкий парнишка сделал торопливый подшаг, сокращая расстояние и нежно поглаживая щеку Бейна.</p><p>— Ты прекрасен, Магнус! Самый красивый парень из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Ты сводишь меня с ума. Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас. Хочу вылизать тебя во всех местах, чтобы ты стонал, как сучка. А потом вставить тебе так, чтобы ты на всю жизнь запомнил.</p><p>В отличие от своего обычного состояния, сейчас Алек говорил твердо и уверенно, глядя прямо в глаза Магнуса, трепетно, но настойчиво к нему прикасаясь. Как к святыне. К самому желанному артефакту. А потом он поцеловал его. Пылко, неуклюже, с дикой жаждой. Магнус растерялся и возбудился одновременно. На мгновение он поддался этому сладкому безумию, перехватывая инициативу, а затем, опомнившись, оттолкнул Алека.</p><p>— Что, малыш, недотрах?</p><p>Тот широко распахнул глаза, возвращаясь к своему обычному, робкому состоянию.</p><p>— Я… мне… не знаю, что нашло. Извини, — пискнул он и умчался прочь.</p><p>Бейн вскинул брови, с интересом наблюдая за бегством этого красавчика. Но отработка не ждала. Да и размышлять о произошедшем ему не хотелось. Он просто напялил свой комбинезон и потащился ко всем.</p><p>Алек уже был здесь, красный от смущения, он активно оттирал стену от матерных надписей.</p><p>— Я вам говорю! Творится какая-то дичь, — объясняла Клэри. Похоже, их беседа с Джейсом и Саймоном так и крутилась вокруг той темы, которую девушка подняла прежде, чем последовать за Джейсом. — Хорошо! Я озвучу это первой. Не уверена, но… думаю, со вчерашнего дня я могу читать мысли.</p><p>Все прекратили заниматься своими делами и удивленно уставились на нее.</p><p>— Либо ты надышалась краски, либо ебанулась, — высказался Саймон.</p><p>— Хорошо, хочешь я докажу? — прищурившись предложила Клэри.</p><p>— Валяй. О чем я сейчас думаю? — спросил Льюис.</p><p>— Фу! Ты отвратителен! — сморщилась Клэри. — Ты размышлял о сексе.</p><p>— Я всегда размышляю именно о сексе. Ты просто угадала. Давай подробности.</p><p>— Ты представил порносцену с групповушкой из вас всех и… меня. Ты, я и Джейс, а Магнус с Алеком.</p><p>Лайтвуд, услышав о мыслях Саймона, даже дышать перестал и затравленно посмотрел на окружающих. Вот только на него никто не смотрел. Все внимание делили между собой Клэри и Саймон. Алека затрясло.</p><p>— Очень…. В точку, — хмыкнул Льюис. — Но это тоже может быть совпадением.</p><p>Тогда Джейс отстранил его, приближаясь к Клэри.</p><p>— О чем я думаю? — настойчиво спросил он.</p><p>— Андромеда семь, Сириус и сингулярность. Что это за хуйня вообще?</p><p>Джейс ошалело смотрел на нее.</p><p>— Все верно. Она прочла мои мысли.</p><p>— Говорю вам, вчерашняя гроза наделила нас странными способностями, — кивнула Клэри. — Или только меня.</p><p>— Я, кажется, могу отматывать время, — нахмурившись, размышлял Джейс, после чего перевел взгляд на Магнуса.</p><p>Тот открыл рот, задумался, после чего осторожно коснулся Клэри.</p><p>— Твою мать! Возьми меня прямо сейчас. Немедленно, — затараторила девушка, расстегивая комбинезон.</p><p>— Ох ты ж нихуя себе! — выдал Саймон. — Он же педик! Зачем тебе этот Магнус?</p><p>Бейн отдернул руку, и Клэри пришла в себя.</p><p>— Похоже, все кто прикасается ко мне теряют голову.</p><p>— Паршивый талант, — подытожила девушка. — Но если еще раз опробуешь его на мне, я тебе ноги переломаю. Что у вас, Саймон, Алек?</p><p>Все осмотрелись.</p><p>— А где Александр? — спросил Магнус, удивленно. — Он был здесь, когда я пришел.</p><p>Джейс пожал плечами.</p><p>— Пофиг, вернется — спросим. Льюис, что у тебя?</p><p>— Да говорю же, блядь! Ничего. Ничерта. Я обычный. И вы все, думается мне, просто кукушку потеряли. Ну, знаете, собрались так группкой и ебанулись одним прекрасным днем.</p><p>Он покрутил пальцем у виска.</p><p>— Я становлюсь невидимым, — произнес Алек.</p><p>Все глянули за спину Саймона.</p><p>— Да не верю я! Вы просто решили меня наебать. Но Саймон Льюис не какой-нибудь тупица. Так что…</p><p>Не выдержавший трескотни этого идиота Магнус подошел и схватил его за запястье.</p><p>— Блядь, ты невъебенно охуенен! Хочу ебаться с тобой сутки напролет, — произнес Саймон, подскакивая к Бейну. Тот едва успел его оттолкнуть.</p><p>Проморгавшись и сообразив, что только что произошло, Льюис выдохнул:</p><p>— Охуеть просто!</p><p>— Раз такое случилось с нами, то что-то подобное могло затронуть и Ходжа, — предположил Алек. — Стоит его проверить.</p><p>— Я с утра его не видела, — подтвердила Клэри.</p><p>— Думаю… эм… его следует поискать.</p><p>Алек прошмыгнул мимо всех, стараясь их не задеть и не поднимать глаз. Особенно на Магнуса. Способности способностями, но он в тот момент как бы… не особенно то и привирал.</p><p>— Значит, и у меня есть суперспособность! — радостно подытожил Саймон. — Нужно только понять какая.</p><p>— Она дана тебе от рождения. Называется супермудак, — хмыкнул Джейс, направляясь следом за Алеком.</p><p>Клэри расплылась в улыбке и сказала:</p><p>— В точку, блондинчик, — и пошла вместе с парнями на поиски Ходжа.</p><p>Магнус же предпочел остаться на месте и задумчиво смотреть на свои руки. Он анализировал поведение Камиллы, Себастьяна и Алека, ну и Клэри с Саймоном заодно. Старался понять: его прикосновения сводят с ума сами по себе или вытаскивают наружу то, о чем человек не говорит.</p><p>Льюис стоял рядом и пыжился с таким усердием, будто сидит на унитазе.</p><p>— Блин! Ну хоть что-то должно из меня вылезти! Суперспособность, ты где, блядь! — недовольно бормотал он.</p><p>Издалека раздавались оклики Алека, Джейса и Клэри, которые искали Ходжа.</p><p>— Саймон, как ощущается воздействие моей силы? — спросил Магнус.</p><p>Тот посмотрел на Бейна и фыркнул.</p><p>— Будто порнуху горячую смотришь и сперма в башку ударила. Когда готов ебать что угодно, главное чтобы прямо сейчас. И так голову сносит, что хочется весь мир на хуй послать. Даже если придется сношаться на глазах у собственной мамочки, — ответил он, таращась на свои руки, а затем делая ими странные пасы. — О! А может, оно работает, как с тобой и нашей Рыжей Чупакаброй? В смысле, я могу как-то воздействовать на кого-то. Надзиратель Ходж! А вот и вы. Как раз вовремя.</p><p>Саймон подмигнул Магнусу.</p><p>— Выглядишь, кстати, паршиво! — сообщил Ходжу Саймон. — Ты и так то не был красавчиком, а сейчас ощущение, будто тебя сожрал гигантский питон и отрыгнул частично переваренного, чтобы потом продолжить смаковать. Синяки под глазами, бледность, потрепанность. Впрочем, я отвлекся. Так… Сейчас попробую что-нибудь…</p><p>Бейн не слушал треп Льюиса, настороженно глядя на надзирателя. Тот действительно выглядел паршиво. А еще тихо рычал. Будто стал оборотнем или демоном. Чувство самосохранения подсказывало Магнусу, что лучше отойти отсюда. Хотя бы на пару шажочков. Но стоило ему сделать первый, как черный, яростный взгляд Ходжа устремился к нему. Он отчетливее зарычал, делая взмах лопатой.</p><p>Увидев, как из рассеченного горла Магнуса вырывается фонтан кровищи и предсмертные хрипы, Саймон заверещал тоненьким, испуганным голоском. Он визжал, как девчонка при виде крысы. Крупной такой, пугающей и, кажется, опасной. Бейн рухнул на землю, глядя мертвыми, остекленевшими глазами на своего убийцу. Тогда Ходж перевел свой взгляд на Саймона. Тот развернулся и дал деру, слыша за спиной грузный топот догоняющего его мужчины.</p><p>— Твою мать! Сука, блядь! — верещал Льюис, несясь сам не зная куда. — Пусть я окажусь ебанным Флэшом или хотя бы Квиксильвером.</p><p>Навстречу ему уже бежали Алек, Джейс и Клэри. Вот только помочь ему они не успели. Саймон споткнулся, упал на пол и получил вездесущей лопатой аккурат в затылок. Конечно, они не были медиками, но дыра такого размера в черепе не способствует дальнейшей жизнедеятельности. Джейс растерянно замер, а вот Алек с Клэри продолжили бег. Девушка со всего размаху заехала Ходжу по роже, а Алек выдернул лопату из его рук. Между ними завязалась драка. Клэри, как львица, каталась по земле, мудохая бедолагу Ходжа с остервенением заправского рестлера. Алек помогал ей, потому что их наставник оказался нечеловечески силен и вынослив.</p><p>А Джейс, казалось, только-только отмер, прикрыв глаза и унимая нервную дрожь. Когда он их вновь раскрыл, то Клэри стояла напротив и спрашивала:</p><p>— А у тебя есть девушка? Или парень.</p><p>— Ходж напал на Магнуса и Саймона! — выпалил Джейс, разворачиваясь и направляясь к месту событий.</p><p>Алек без разговоров помчался следом.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — изумилась Клэри, посчитав это уловкой, чтобы избежать ответа на свой вопрос. И тут до нее дошло. Путешествия во времени! Джейс умеет отматывать время. И она рванула за товарищами.</p><p>***</p><p>— Берегись! — послышался голос Алека, который оттолкнул Магнуса и покатился с ним по полу, отлетая от Ходжа.</p><p>К сожалению, во время этого героического поступка, Лайтвуд коснулся кожи Бейна, и его переклинило. Вот они лежат, распластавшись на полу, позади них убийца с лопатой, а Алек бормочет пошлости, выцеловывая шею Магнуса и срывает с него комбинезон. Бейну в этот момент было не до вспыхнувших эмоций паренька. Куда больше его волновал хренов Ходж и лопата в его руках, которой он едва не угандошил Магнуса. А скинуть с себя Алека, чтобы иметь пространство для маневра у него не получалось. Этот двухметровый амбал был слишком тяжелым.</p><p>Но, к счастью, они были здесь не одни. Саймон героически запрыгнул этому мужику на спину, хватаясь ему за горло. Но Ходж что есть силы долбанулся об стену спиной, чтобы скинуть с себя Льюиса или как минимум ослабить его захват. И хлипкий парнишка не удержался, кулем повалившись на пол. Надзиратель развернулся к нему и саданул лопатой по грудине, пробивая сердце и легкие. Саймон обмяк, испуская последний вздох.</p><p>Чуть отставший Джейс, надеясь помочь товарищу, вырвал из рук Ходжа лопату. Но тот толкнул его, и блондинчик проехался на спине по дощатому полу. Хоть основное орудие теперь валялось на земле, но менее смертоносным Ходжа это не сделало. И тут подоспело подкрепление! С криком самки гориллы, чьего детеныша обижают, Клэри с разбегу въебала обеими ногами Ходжу в пузо, с глухим стуком приземляясь на задницу. Надзиратель пошатнулся и едва не упал, но удержал равновесие, наклонился и схватил рыжую за горло. Джейс начал оттаскивать Ходжа, пытаясь расцепить его пальцы. Клэри хрипела и краснела. Они вдвоем отбивались от него, как могли, но этот сильный обмудок не отступал. Даже когда когти Клэри больно ударили его по глазам, руки надзирателя продолжали сжимать хлипкое горло девушки. В ее глазах уже начинало темнеть, но тут Ходжу прилетело лопатой в шею, практически отсекая голову. Какой бы силой он не обладал, надзиратель все еще оставался человеком. Смертным и подверженным ранениям.</p><p>Клэри откашлялась, глядя на Джейса. Тот тяжело дышал и удивленно смотрел на кого-то.</p><p>— Он убил тебя! Я видел собственными глазами! — произнес Моргенштерн, глядя на разодранную на груди Льюиса форму.</p><p>Саймон самодовольно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я бессмертен, сучки! Так то! Не вам одним способностями козырять. Я почти, как Дункан МакЛауд. Ха.</p><p>Он обернулся и увидел, как Алек отсасывает Магнусу. Жадно, с пошлым причмокиванием. А Бейн в свою очередь стонет, зарывшись в волосы Лайтвуда.</p><p>— Это самое мерзкое, что я видел в своей жизни! А тут у чувака башка, между прочим, отвалилась! У нас Почти-Безголовый-Ник на горизонте!</p><p>Клэри отвернулась.</p><p>— Это способности Магнуса, — пояснила она. — Алек себя не контролирует.</p><p>Вопреки своим словам, Саймон обернулся и еще раз посмотрел на жертву насилия.</p><p>— Я чет не въезжаю, нам надо вроде как спасти этого размалеванного петуха от поехавшего невидимки или дать ему сначала кончить? Судя по его стонам, до разрядки не долго.</p><p>— Иди…. На хуй… — выдал Магнус, показывая средний палец.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, эта привилегия целиком и полностью принадлежит Алеку. Ха, — самодовольно заявил Саймон, посмотрев на труп Ходжа.</p><p>— И что теперь будем делать?</p><p>— Нужно вызвать копов, — сообщил Джейс, стараясь игнорировать пошлые звуки орального секса.</p><p>— И что мы им скажем? — спросила Клэри. — Что этот мужик всегда ненавидел правонарушителей, а после получения сверхспособностей у него поехала крыша, и он решил убивать? Нам не поверят.</p><p>— Но он убил Магнуса и Саймона. Причем Саймона дважды! — возразил Джейс.</p><p>В этот момент послышался особенно протяжный стон. Льюис украдкой глянул на парочку и подумал:</p><p>«Может, быть геем не так уж плохо? Какая разница, если тебе все равно могут отсосать или дать в тесную дырочку»</p><p>— Фу! Заткнись! Это отвратительно! — сообщила Клэри, двинув его в плечо.</p><p>— Ай! Это было больно! У меня теперь синяк останется! Ты отвратительная! Почти такая же, как и эта парочка, которая совокупляется рядом с трупом! Вы там закончили, кстати?</p><p>Слышалась очередная возня. Разомлевший после оргазма Бейн пытался оттолкнуть от себя Алека, чтобы у того мозги заработали.</p><p>— Гачимучи какая-то, — фыркнул Льюис.</p><p>Клэри смерила его скептическим взглядом.</p><p>— Ты, оказывается, разбираешься в жанрах гей-порно, — поддела она.</p><p>— Нихуя! Это мемы! Сейчас очень популярны гачи-ремиксы и…</p><p>— Заткнитесь! — рявкнул Джейс. — Нам следует все обговорить и придумать, как действовать дальше.</p><p>Парочка кроликов, как раз закончила свою борьбу и была готова принять дальнейшее участие в разговоре.</p><p>***</p><p>Алек чувствовал себя паршиво. Так паршиво, как никогда! Во-первых, он закапывал труп, скрывая улики вместе со своими подельниками. Во-вторых, он практически изнасиловал Магнуса! Совершил преступление и нанес тяжелейшую моральную травму бедняге! В-третьих, он, можно сказать, лишился девственности. Его рот так уж точно. И это произошло на глазах у других людей! Алек замкнулся в себе сильнее прежнего. Смущенный, покрасневший, он молча копал.</p><p>— Что будем делать дальше? — спросила Клэри.</p><p>— Ничего, — буркнул Джейс. — Раз уж решили сохранить это в секрете, то нужно просто жить, как обычно. Словно ничего не случилось.</p><p>«У меня и без того от репутации камня на камне не осталось. Если разразится скандал на почве убийства, мне пиздец» — услышала его мысли Клэри.</p><p>— А как быть с нашими способностями? — впервые за долгое время заговорил Алек.</p><p>— А что с ними? — полюбопытствовал Саймон.</p><p>— С большой силой приходит большая ответственность, — пожал он плечами. — Мы теперь можем помогать другим. Спасать жизни. Стать супергероями.</p><p>Клэри, Джейс и Саймон переглянулись и захохотали.</p><p>— Повзрослей, парень! Какие супергерои? — спросил Джейс. — Я не умею контролировать возвращение во времени. А с чтением мыслей и невидимостью особо не разгонишься. Тем более мы самая обычная шпана. И у меня нет желания носиться по подворотням, где можно словить пулю или нож в печень.</p><p>— Так, ладно. Мы тут закончили. И я собираюсь надраться до поросячьего визга, чтобы все забыть, — подытожил Саймон. — Вы со мной?</p><p>Джейс кивнул, отряхивая руки.</p><p>— Алек, спрячешь лопату?</p><p>— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Лайтвуд.</p><p>Все начали расходиться, когда тот осторожно окликнул Магнуса.</p><p>— Можем мы… поговорить? Я не прикоснусь к тебе и не причиню вреда.</p><p>Бейн скептически посмотрел на Алека.</p><p>— И что тебе от меня надо? Хочешь получить отзыв на свой минет?</p><p>Лайтвуд покраснел, как свекла.</p><p>— Н-нет. Я хочу извиниться. Знаю, что от простых слов легче не станет, но мне очень стыдно! Я не хотел тебя принуждать.</p><p>— Все в порядке. Забудь, — отмахнулся Магнус.</p><p>— Но ты жертва насилия! — возразил ему Алек. — Я готов понести ответственность. Даже сесть в тюрьму и так далее.</p><p>Бейн развеселился от подобного заявления.</p><p>— Серьезно? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы пошли к копам, и я пожаловался на то, что ты мне отсосал?</p><p>Алек виновато прикусил губу и кивнул.</p><p>— Это херня, Александр. Просто забей.</p><p>— Нет! Магнус, тебе плохо! Я же вижу, какой ты расстроенный, молчаливый и замкнутый. Я не хочу, чтобы…</p><p>— Это не твоя вина, — отмахнулся тот. — Я просто размышлял о своих способностях. О том, что они пробуждают в других то, чего нет. Мне сложно будет заводить отношения с подобным влиянием на людей.</p><p>Алек нахмурился и отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>— Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, — он запнулся и смутился еще сильнее, чем раньше. — Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, то все о чем я думаю, и чего хочу, прорывается наружу. Твои способности не заставляли меня… скорее подстегивали. Они будто… отключили самоконтроль.</p><p>Магнус вскинул брови.</p><p>— Мне воспринимать это, как признание в том, что ты мечтал ублажить меня орально?</p><p>Алек потупился и заговорил совсем тихо:</p><p>— Я… ты мне нравишься. Ты красивый и остроумный… Потому и подобные желания…</p><p>— Ох, точно! Ты же говорил, что мечтаешь меня вылизать.</p><p>Алек застыл, словно статуя.</p><p>— Да расслабься ты. Все хорошо. Знаешь, если бы у меня не встал, то тебе нечего было бы сосать. Понимаешь о чем я?</p><p>Лайтвуд отрицательно покачал головой. Потом проанализировал и уточнил:</p><p>— То есть ты… был возбужден?</p><p>Бейн хмыкнул.</p><p>— Адреналин, опасность, и твой охуенный рот на моем члене. Сложно было сдержаться, знаешь ли. Плюс ты упускаешь тот факт, что я оттолкнул тебя после того, как кончил.</p><p>Алек инстинктивно провел пальцами по своим губам.</p><p>— Значит, ты мог отказать мне и раньше?</p><p>Бейн пожал плечами.</p><p>— С того момента, когда ты переместился к паху. К тому же меня самого как следует вштырило. Если бы я сохранял адекватность, то не стал бы предаваться плотским утехам, пока психопат в паре метров от меня косит всех, до кого дотягиваются его руки и лопата.</p><p>Алек смотрел в глаза Магнуса, пытаясь понять, на что же тот намекает. Бейн закатил глаза и сообщил:</p><p>— Ты можешь угостить меня кофе.</p><p>— Как на свидании? Или кофе-извинение?</p><p>Магнус ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я подумаю об этом. Пока буду пить кофе.</p><p>Алек улыбнулся. Такой счастливый и лучезарный.</p><p>Конечно, проблемы у них еще остаются. Множество проблем. Но как минимум на личном фронте все теперь спокойно. Так что одним поводом для волнения стало меньше.</p><p>А то, что по городу теперь бродит целая волна людей с ебанутыми способностями или тот факт, что это место станет кладбищем еще для нескольких надзирателей — это совсем другая история.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>